TRP: Gavi and Goro (Cuddles)
4:25 AM]Abby-zon: Reception Night, Day 200. Ruined temple by the lake at the castle. Abby: This place was big. Way- way big. Big fancy castle for all them, them scallywags. Gavi loved 'em. Letting her show up, after hassling their weird little cleric-- such a precious weird little cleric though-- and getting to watch her nephew get married. It almost made her want to cry. Except Gavi didn't cry, she punched! And drank! And wandered around and got lost and ended up in some weird temple- thing. And hey, speaking of weird little clerics! Gavi grinned, crashing and bumbling her way over. Meant to sneak, but eh, she was too drunk for it. Just went on up and threw her arms around the weird little cleric instead. "Heeeey Goro!" she said. "Watcha doing out here all by your lonesome?" ---- Lina: "Um." Goro staggered from the force of her hug. "Could you... let go of me, please..." ---- Abby: "Aw what for?" Gavi chuckled lightly but shifted around so she was sitting next to Goro, one arm around his shoulders. ---- Lina: "Well, usually, when someone comes all the way to the other side of the fucking lake to sit in an abandoned shrine, it's because they don't much feel like talking to anyone." ---- Abby: "That so?" Gavi drawled. "Or maaaaybe it's cause she got drunk and lost and just happened to find a fella she'd missed talking to," she teased, ruffling his hair briefly. ---- Lina: He grimaced and scooted away from her. "You can't take a fucking hint, can you? What do you want?" ---- Abby: Hey. Hey now. Gavi frowned and reached over, grabbing for Goro. Slippery guy though, or maybe she was just too drunk wasn't sure. Either way, he managed to stay out of her grasp. "Aw c'mon, just wanted some company," she said. Patted the ground next to her. "Promise not to break any fingers this time," she said, grinning. ---- Lina: "There's company back that way." Goro pointed in the direction of the party. ---- Abby: "Eh," Gavi shrugged. "I like this company." ---- Lina: "Eesh," Goro muttered. He bent down to pick up a rock and hurl it into the lake. Made a nice splash. "So, you enjoy the wedding?" ---- Abby: "Yep," Gavi said, popping the 'p'. "Never seen Griffin so happy." Aw crap, she was getting all misty-eyed. "I love him so much. He's such a sweet kid yanno. They didn't appreciate it- I didn't appreciate it. But he is. An' now he's got someone that appreciates that." Well at this rate Gavi was gonna make herself cry. She wiped at her eyes. "M'so happy for him. Such a good kid." ---- Lina: Man. Everyone loved fuckin' Griffin so much. He seemed kinda bland, if you asked Goro. Whatever. At least Gavi was minding her manners. He bet he could keep her nice and distracted, talking about this. "Yeah? Hey, what was he like when he was young, anyway? Not a troublemaker or anything?" ---- Abby: "Oh he was always in trouble," Gavi said. "Sneakin' off and everything else. Not makin' trouble though. Not really. Not like me. Hey y'know when I was little, I picked a fight with this kid about fifty pounds heavier and three years older 'n' me. I got whupped real good, but I got some licks in too." Gavi grinned, recalling the memory. Griffin never'd pulled a stunt like that. Naw. He preferred to avoid fighting. ---- Lina: "Oh yeah? Fascinating. What's the hardest fight you've ever done?" Yeah, yeah, just keep asking boring questions and pretending to listen to the answers. She'd wear herself out talking eventually. ---- Abby: The rot. Well now. Gavi didn't want to say that-- that was just depressing. Supposed to be a happy time. "Hey c'mere," she said, scooting over and grabbing for him again. Got him this time. Grinning, Gavi pulled him back against her chest. "How bout you tell me a story this time, huh?" ---- Lina: He tried elbowing her in the gut, but he couldn't get a good enough angle. "Oh, yeah, sure. Once upon a time there was this half-elf, right, and this crazy-ass paladin lady pinned him against the wall and broke his fingers. So his gigantic pirate boyfriend came over and stuck a trident in her neck. You like that one?" ---- Abby: "Aw you still mad about that? Hansel said you'd calm down." Man that was a bummer. Gavi liked Goro. "You know I won't do it again right?" ---- Lina: "I'm not mad about it, I'm mad about this." He kept trying to elbow her, and it kept not working. "Fucking let go of me." He guessed he'd paralyze her, if he had to. Just felt... not quite there, yet. ---- Abby: Gavi snickered. Aw, it was jut the hugging then. He kept wriggling around trying to get loose. It was adorable. "Or what, you'll break my fingers?" she teased. ---- Lina: "Maybe I fucking will. Or maybe Hansel'll break your fucking neck." Whoo. He wasn't sure where that last part came from; it just kinda spilled out. ---- Abby: "Hey we're buddies now," Gavi objected. Joked about throwing her in the lake and everything. "And we're gonna be buddies too," she said, nodding. Yep. That was how it was gonna be. ---- Lina: Goro finally managed to get a fucking elbow in the right spot, and he wrenched himself away when her grip loosened. He scowled at her and stalked away, headed back for the party. ---- Abby: "Oof." Now that stung. Ow. But hey, Goro was leaving! None of that now. "Hey hey," she called, scrambling to her feet and following after. "Where you going?" She grabbed for his shoulder, wanting to slow him down. ---- Lina: It had been a long fucking time since Goro last stabbed someone who startled him. Like, fifteen years kind of long. But Gavi. Fuckin' Gavi. He was already on edge, already kinda spooked, and far away from anyone who cared about him, so when he felt that rough hand landing on his shoulder he didn't even think. He just whirled around, triggering his springblade, and sunk it right into her gut. "Fuck off!" Shit. Shit, that was the groom's aunt. ---- Abby: Gavi'd been stabbed before. Usually while she wasn't drunk and relaxing but this wasn't the first time either. Still took the wind out of her. "You stabbed me," she said, shocked and wounded. In more ways then one. ---- Lina: "And I'll fucking do it again if you lay another hand on me," he spat, backing away, eyes going to the wound he'd left in her abdomen. That'd kill her if she didn't get it treated. He'd probably punctured her intestines. Great. Happy wedding day, Griffin. "Maybe if you ask nice, Luci'll heal you again." He turned and kept walking away. There was no way Luci would refuse, but Goro didn't know if she had any magic left to do it. He did, but man, fuck Gavi. ---- Abby: Gavi murmured a prayer, pressing her hand to her stomach. She had practice healing herself. "Well ya don't gotta be a jerk about it!" she yelled at his retreating back. Weirdo. ---- Lina: He overheard the healing prayer and remembered--oh yeah, fucking paladin. Well, that was good, Griffin's aunt wasn't going to be suffering from a mortal wound at his wedding. Goro veered closer to the water to rinse the blood off his blade, then dried it on his pants before retracting it. He glanced frequently at Gavi out the corner of his eye to make sure she wasn't going to tackle him or some shit. ---- Abby: Gavi noticed the looks and glared at him in return. And for good measure, flipped him off as well. Stabbing her like that. What was all that about. "Hey what was all that about?" Gavi didn't make any effort to move closer, but still. She wanted to know. "I thought we were friends. What's with the," she gestured to her abdomen, where the knife had sunk in. "That hurt."(edited) ---- March 10, 2019 Lina: "We're not--fucking--friends," he said, straightening up from the water's edge and backing further away from her. "I told you to stop touching me, and you wouldn't fucking stop touching me. Is that bone rot getting to your brain, too? What the fuck else was I supposed to do?" ---- Abby: Hey-- what. Was that about the hugging. Gavi frowned. "What's the big deal? Just a little affection. Thought you liked it." ---- Lina: Goro stopped walking and gaped at her. "I don't! What the fuck is wrong with you? How the hell can I make it any more clear? If you weren't the fucking aunt of one of the grooms at the wedding, I'd have stabbed you in the fucking heart!" ---- Abby: Gavi blinked, swaying a little. "Nothing wrong with me," she muttered defensively. "M'fine." Confused though. Usually being drunk had her feeling pumped, excited, on top of the world. Except now it felt like the alcohol was a swamp she was trying to wade through. And getting sucked under instead. ---- Lina: "You're fucking nuts." He jabbed a finger in her direction. "Don't fucking touch me again." Then he turned and stormed away. ---- Abby: Wow. He was really mad. And Gavi just plain did not get it. Had a feeling she wasn't going to either, least not tonight. Maybe she'd try again, when she was sober. Yeah. Later though. Tonight, maybe she'd just stay here for a bit. Look at the stars and think about home. And then go see if anyone else besides Griffin would give her the time of day. Abby: END Title: Cuddles Summary: Gavi surprises Goro at the abandoned shrine on the lakeshore and forcibly cuddles him. When she won't stop, he stabs her. She is confused. Category:Text Roleplay